If Only You Could Read My Mind
by Gabriella M.B
Summary: It is the fourth year and this is Ron and Hermione's POV on each other.
1. Chapter 1

It's never been easy for someone like me. Most people would say that seemed quite a surreal notification for someone who has excellent passing marks, a great amount of knowledge, normally fancied by the best type of boys there are, and having my best friends as Harry and Ron.

Though that's where it is.

_Ron_.

Sometimes I wonder if he notices when I'm away or wonder what he sees when he looks at me. Sometimes I feel like he doesn't have a care in the world for what I say when I try to warn him about things. Most times, I feel as if he probably doesn't care about me to generalize that topic.

Now contemplate on this for just a short moment, does that sound surreal?

A part of me suspects it does, though the majority of my consciences feel it is affirmative, therefore there are times where I just want to completely forget about Ron and act as if he could do whatever he wants and if he has a problem in the end, well I wouldn't be around to say, "I told you so".

Harry even knows that the only things I think about on my alone times, hence what should I do for the next class or how much do I know at that point, is always about Harry and Ron.

For Harry, I doubt I should worry about immensely because I've realized he's getting to be a well-grown man each and every day, mentally and especially physically. By the time we graduate in four years, I'm completely sure Harry will be a great man by then.

For Ron, I could probably go on for how careless he could be and that could lead him to trouble, or how many awful things he could say which could also lead him into trouble, or the way he rolls his eyes when I mention something to him about his safety although I'm not looking, or the way he-

Oh Merlin's pants, you all know what I mean.

I just love him too much to let him go, and sometimes that just completely causes this slight pain in my heart when his ignorance comes about between him and I.

At this very moment in time, I do believe that the only thing to do is wait for things to come into place because it is only just a matter of time.

Wouldn't you think so? I doubt that sounded surreal at all.


	2. Chapter 2

I've noticed that there are many flaws I have, I must say. Each and every one of them can be reminded easily when it comes to her.

_Hermione_.

From the use of spells or even the way I use my _form of grammar_ as she puts it, there's always something wrong. It's a perfect example that while she's around, I can _never_ be perfect.

See, that's what makes it perfect.

If I were to be perfect, she wouldn't have yelled at me, or our bickering would be lessened. As odd as this may sound, sometimes I find that our bickering moments really add in to what our friendship is really made out of.

_Reckless bickering_.

I know Hermione's really worried about me nearly most of the time, and it is quite a shame because I can't be frank and find the exact right words to say, _I love you Hermione_.

I don't let anyone know about it actually, I just keep it to myself. Harry's always protecting her though, so if any case, I should most likely just give up soon because in actuality, I think it may be safe to say that she probably cares much more for Harry than myself.

Though, I know Hermione's had something there, it all added up to her actions from last year. To be blunt, she's actually admitted once or twice that she has something there for me, but in this way without telling me.

I've never had the chance to hold her in my arms. I guess we both never actually tried, which is a shame. I mean she's always holding Harry for Merlin's Beard doesn't know how long.

It's hard to see her slip away from me or even think about it. When there are times I feel as if I'm losing her over the bickering or not, it hurts immensely. Though, it always comes to a great surprise to me, that knowing Hermione, there would be no way I would want her to slip away from me, no matter how many silences occur between us or how terrible our bickering moments we have. I just tell myself it's only a matter of time.


End file.
